Harry Potter and the Not So Urgent Phone Call
by Haruka Black
Summary: Harry listens to the messages on his answering machine. More amusing that it sounds.


Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be so eager to read the next book

Harry Potter and the Not So Urgent Phone Call

Harry sighed tiredly throwing his keys down onto the counter. His backpack and jacket landed in a lumpy heap on one a chair that hadn't made it's way back under the table.

Looking at the blinking numbers on the answering machine Harry grudgingly pressed the button to play back the messages.

Not bothering to stand by the machine while it whirled for a second and stated the date and time of the first message he opened the fridge even thought he knew it would be empty.

'Hey Harry it Ron give me a call back when you get this message.'

Harry started into the near empty fridge as if will alone would be enough to make food of some sort appear.

_'Hey Harry __It's__ Ron again. I don't know if you got my last message or not but give me a call when you get in.'_

Frustrated at the lack of food in the fridge Harry opened the freezer hoping for better results. Unlike the sparse food in the fridge there was nothing in the freezer except an ice cube that had fallen out of the ice making box.

_'Ron here just seeing if you were home yet __give__ me a call.'_

And thus Harry began his search thought the cupboards. He looked through all of the cupboards twice before coming to the decision that there was nothing edible in the house besides ketchup, sour cream and a box of instant potatoes.

_'Harry its Ron call me back'_

Harry leaned his head against a cupboard for a moment as his stomach growled in hunger. He hit his head against the cupboard once before walking over the phone.

_'__It's__ Ron call me back.'_

Harry pressed the next button on the answering machine. The next three messages were from Ron, the fourth message was the blood bank calling to tell him that they needed his blood, the fifth and sixth messages were also from Ron. All of the messages specified that Harry call him back.

Harry punched in Ron's number. And hit talk holding the phone slightly away from his ear and the numbers beeped loudly in his ear as they dialed the number. Ron picked up on the second ring.

_'Hey Ron, this is Harry.'_

_'Oh, Hey Harry._' Ron said sounding bored.

_'You wanted me to call you back?'_

_"Yeah?'_ Ron said neutrally

_'You left like ten messages on my answering machine.'_ Harry snorted.

_'And.'_ Ron said like Harry was missing some kind of key point.

_'Ron?'_ Harry asked

_'What?'_

_'Hermione's not __there,__ is she.'_

_'…'_

_'Ron?'_ Harry said he could here movement on the other side of the line.

_'Actually she is here.'_

_'Can I talk to her for a minute?'_

Harry could hear Ron move away from the phone for minute, but he could still here discussion in the background.

'Ron what did I tell you about using the phone?" Harry heard Hermione say in an exasperated tone.

_'Hello Harry.'_ Said Hermione from the other end.

_'Hey Hermione.'_

_'Ron got a hold of the phone again didn't he?'_

_'He left about ten messages on my answering machine.'_ Harry said amused.

_'I think he found the page button.'_ Hermione said.

_'That's probably a good guess.'_

_'I thought he would have gotten over this fascination with muggle objects by now.'_Hermione mused,Harry could almost hear her shaking her head on the other line.

_'It's fine.'_ Harry said with a small laugh

_'He seems to be taking after his dad.'_

_'In more ways than one.'_ Hermione said grimly.

_'Look Hermione, thanks for intercepting his phone call but I have to go eat something.'_ Harry said as his stomach rumbled in agreement.

_'Alright Harry take care of yourself.'_ Hermione said mothering instinct kicking in.

_'__You too.__See you later.'_ Harry said as he hung up the phone.

Harry sighed again before deciding to take one more look around the kitchen for something to eat.

Author's Note: I took the title of this from a list of titles I posted of Harry Potter books that would never be published. Technically this isn't going to be published so I won't take the title off the list. Please review. Reviews are like drugs for writes. I need my fix.


End file.
